No more hurry
by Chasing-Impossiblities-4ever
Summary: this a simple continuation at what happened after the battle. my first story. I will add a new twist now(cackles evilly)
1. just a dream in a bubble

Harry was exhausted after the war but couldn't risk sleep. He and the Weasleys along with Hermione were refusing Madam Pomfrey's dreamless sleep inducing potion. 'Fine!' Said Madam Pomfrey not for the first time, 'Fine if you want to stay awake!' 'stay awake all night if wish!'

'Madam Pomfrey,' said Hermione soothingly,' Please rest for a while I will tend to your patients' said Hermione when she tried to interrupt. 'I'll help too' said harry and ron both at once. 'but-' 'we'll all help' said Mrs. Weasley, 'after all we need something to keep busy with.' everyone agreed and George went straight ahead to nurse Angelina Johnson who was bleeding profusely. Mrs. Weasley took the lot to an open space (the hospital wing being broken) and conducted everyone to do certain tasks. 'Harry dear please fetch me a stock bandages and dittany, thank you dear, oh and Hermione dear please help Professor Slughorn prepare the potions, you are kind dear. Ron! Don't just hang around summon a few stretchers and Fred! You –' and she burst out in tears. Bill ran up to her and tried to console her. The day passed in quick succession of shouts, orders and rants.

Mrs. Weasley quickly wrapped up the lot and the house elves prepared quite a feast. Harry's mind raced over and over trying to believe that Voldermort was dead.

Professor McGonagall had transfigured the rubble into sleeping bags and everyone exept harry and the Weasleys were asleep. 'Either they were asleep', thought harry, 'or pretending really well.'

A sharp cry of pain pierced the night air and harry got up to see Hermione who had not taken the potion along with harry and the Weasleys was screaming. Before he could reach to her she was hugged desperately by ron who was near her in no time. Harry knew that the Weasleys were listening as Hermione gre calmer in ron's embrace and not wanting to interrupt this moment Harry went back too, his mind racing with the memories of Ginny.

The next morning he and the rest of the survivors were busy repairing the castle and grounds. He and Ginny together began repairing the Gryffindor tower. Harry's one hand was holding his wand and other holding Ginny hand. He found that her presence soothed him immensely. In the morning the announcement was made that Professor Minerva McGonagall was the new headmistress and Kingsley Shacklebolt was the minister of magic. Harry knew that elation would come soon but now there was no hurry…

**this is just an account of two days so there is more to come.**


	2. St Mungo's

**I know you might not like it but I thought that hey, after a war this big it can ****_just_**** happen**

* * *

><p>It was after a while that harry saw what was wrong, he saw Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks and oddly though, his parents and Sirius circling him, their eyes were red just like Voldermort's had been. 'What's happeni—' harry cried as they drew closer with identical evil grins until Harry couldn't breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>'HARRY!' he heard a familiar voice scream. It was Ginny who had called up to him for the umpteenth time; Harry's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? How is Ginny here?<p>

Then it struck him that he was down on the floor of the Burrow in a pool of blood. Everything was just as crazy as it was in the dream except Ginny's voice was echoing in his ears, trying to talk to him, but he was paralyzed or at least he felt so. He saw Ron and Hermione rush down the stairs. Hermione was shaking and Ron well, he was shaking him.

* * *

><p>'He is in a serious state.' Confirmed the healer, Augustus Pye as Hermione and the Weasleys stood outside the St. Mungo's ward. 'He has had a hemorrhage a; ruptured blood vessel in the brain that is; now has he been under stress any form?' 'Has been a shadowy skeleton since the war; pretending not to exist he was' Ron continued, 'he thrashes a lot in his sleep, hardly eats and roams around the house like ghost.' 'Any guesses why?' said Hermione scrutinizing at everyone in sight, 'he is feeling guilty of—' she paused feeling a little guilty herself. Hours passed by and everyone except Ron, Hermione and Ginny left Harry's side. Ginny had to be forced out when she refused to budge from harry's side.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Pye came out saying 'now we have stopped the bleeding so you can visit but you must not worry him for he might not <em>respond<em> to you, but he still can hear you.' 'Whadya mean that he might not respond?' Ron yelled, 'he has to come out of the paralysis but we need a loved one by his side and moment he shows any sign of information send me an owl immediately.' He said quietly ignoring Ron who was stuttering nearby, 'I'll stay.' Said Ginny almost at once, 'so will I.' said Ron and Hermione. 'No can't you understand?' Pye gasped, 'one visitor per day only; no night stays shall be allowed.

Finally after much protest they were allowed to see harry and Ginny could stay overnight at weekends. Harry's thoughts would be in a blur of images of him, his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Fred and Ginny…

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that a far off point of view might just help R&amp;R<strong>


	3. recouver

**i know it's really quite short but There is noting much that i would ever like to add to this chapter**

Days rolled into weeks and weeks rolled into months and six months passed in a heartbeat. Today was Christmas Eve, Hermione and Ginny were sitting beside Harry's bed after ages. Hermione was refusing to believe that Harry would not recover and Ginny would duel anyone who said so. Ron would not be able to hold back tears so he was seldom allowed inside the same went for the rest of the Weasleys as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione was trying to Tell harry a joke when Ginny lost control, 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LYING IN THAT BED LIKE A BL**DY VEGETABLE! IF YOU EVER LOVED ME HARRY JAMMES POTTER THEN PROVE IT! Just talk to me Harry please—' and she burst into tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to talk, tell her that he still loved her, that he never wanted to leave her, this was maddening, 'Ginny? Ginny? Ginny…' harry mumbled, 'Ginny,' said Hermione patiently, Ginny ignored her, sobbing uncontrollably like a child. 'Ginny, harry' she said pointedly, Ginny's eyes shot at harry who was still mumbling (Ginny, Ginny…) an she stopped crying as she saw harry feebly grab her hand, 'I still love you' he whispered, Hermione burst into tears reminding Harry of their third year when she had done the same. Feeling really heavy, harry bit back his retort and smiled weakly. Hermione apparated to get the healer and Ron while Ginny just sat there beaming at him.<p> 


	4. Dare's a dare

**So now you know why it was rated T**

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated to the doorstep of the burrow, tears streaming down her face. Ron who was de-gnoming the garden ran to her arms. 'Ron, Harry, he—' 'What?' Ron interrupted his face going pale and his ears red. 'George, mum, Percy!' he shouted, 'We have to go to St Mungo's, NOW!' there were faint popping noises and Ron ignoring Hermione's words disaparated holding her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>'SURPRISE!' Ginny shouted, looking quite happy on the foot of Harry's bed with Pye, Harry was upright on the bed looking quite amused. 'I thought you had only gone to fetch Ron,' Harry snorted, still looking quite ill, Ron ignoring this gazed at all the Weasleys in elation and gave a mock gaze of fury at Hermione who just blushed wiping of tears. He walked up to harry and gave him a hug, 'missed you mate' he said so that only Harry and Ginny could hear him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next week harry was discharged after putting a strong cheering charm over him and a list of things he would need and avoid to do. Mrs. Weasley prepared quite a feast for Harry and when Mr. Weasley arrived from work, he was in a fit of happiness to see Harry on his feet that he swallowed down a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Ron's room when Hermione announced that today everyone has to play a game of truth and dare (excepting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George of course).'What?' Ron exclaimed, he didn't have an inkling of an idea what it was 'It's a muggle game in which everyone sits in a circle and a bottle is twisted round and…' Harry explained the rules. 'Okay' said Ginny smirking 'what do you want truth or—' 'Dare' said harry smirking back.<p>

* * *

><p>After half an hour harry had been forced to play a ballerina, Ron had imitated a duck and Hermione had confirmed that she was a know it all. Harry asked Hermione 'truth or dare?' 'Dare,' she said, looking frightened at the evil expression in Harry's face. 'I dare you to kiss my friend Mr. Ronald Weasley.' He said this with proper pride and pomp.' 'Well—' Hermione blushed, 'dare's a dare now,' Ginny said looking at the expression on both Ron and Hermione's faces. 'Alright then, but don't you dare giggle.' And then Ron forced Hermione's lips to hers. After what seemed like an hour they broke apart. Harry whooped and Ginny giggled, Ron and Hermione were furious and they shouted them down to Ginny's room and closed the door behind them. It was after an hour that he was allowed to enter inside Ron's room and that Hermione went down to Ginny's room.<p> 


	5. Plans, foiled

This plan's failure was discussed with everyone exception of the two lovebirds themselves. George and Lee got abetter plan.

"'Mione want a cuppa?" "Yeah I am tired after all this reading thanks for the concern." Ginny grinned and tossed a mug with some 'tea' in it. Hermione to Ginny's surprise asked for more until she was intoxicated. Harry who had been observing under his cloak, grabbed Hermione by her arm and after much effort pushed him into the room where Ron was busy daydreaming about her and locked the room.

_** an Hour later...**_

"YOU REALISED THAT HOW MUCH EMBARRASMENT WAS CAUSED TO RON! I AM DISGUSTED BY YOUR BEHAVIOUR-" "Well..."

"SAYING WELL DOES NOT SUM UP FORGIVING FOR THE FACT THAT I INTOXICATED KISSED RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!..." "That was news" Harry stated waggling his eyebrows at Ginny as Hermione's rage broke over again. Ginny fell down, laughing like she had never done since- "HARRY YOU KNOW I SAW YOU LOOKING AT GINNY ON THE MAP AND NOW IT IS YOUR TURN TO ADMIT!" _Silence._

* * *

><p><em>Ciffie mon cher readers a cliffie. there is some drama and nellvileluna in next chappie!<em>


End file.
